Say Something Regina
by BlackRoseofLove
Summary: Black Rose of Love presents a Swan Queen song fic, Emma trys to wash away her sorrow at The Rabbit Hole but Regina stumbles upon her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I do not own own Once Upon A Time (sadly), and Say Something by A Grate Big World

* * *

Emma thanks the bartender a The Rabbit Hole as he hands her a beer. She then takes one big chug of the beer and then sighs at the effects the beer is starting to have on her. Suddenly the soft medaly of a song comes in her mind...

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one, if you want me to  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

She looked down at nothing. Trying to keep the tears from flowing. _Regina, Regina, please my love I need you_. She let go of the beer she was holding and covered her face with both hands, her elbows resting on the bar. Her shoulders where shaking slightly but no tears flowed yet. She imagined going back to the Enchanted Forest again just to be with Regina if she decided to leave here. Even though this was her home, her safe place in a way.

And I am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all

And I will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl

Tears soon started to roll down both Emma's cheeks. She felt so alone, yes she had Henery and the rest of her family. But she wanted more, to be held and to feel loved and to even feel much more. And not by just anyone, she wanted to feel all of this with the one she was still in love with, Regina. She took another chug of her beer continuing to let the tears flow. Once the bottal was set down on the bar there was only about two sips left. She tried to reason with herself that she didn't even know the woman. That the woman was also above her in so many ways that she could never reach her no matter how hard she tried._ It doesn't matter she is all I want and need._

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

Emma whiped the tears away even though she knew their where already going to be replaced in a matter of seconds. She then sighed again. Trying her hardest not to bang her head against the bar in frustration. So instead she finished her beer and then asked for another.

And I will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye

Emma took a small sip of her new beer. _I don't want to say goodbye but how can I continue when you always show no interest?_ Emma began to hum the song softly. Wishing that her pride would win instead but knowing it wouldn't. Fear of losing Regina because she doesn't feel the same would always win.

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-oh-oh-oh)  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

Emmas tears began to flow more fearcly and her whole body began to quake as she sobbed. _Please Regina, I can give you you're happily ever after if you would just let me in even just for a second_. After a few moments Emma caressed the bottle, enjoying the cold feeling against her hands. She seemed to be memorized by the bottal for a few minuets. She then snapped out of her little trance and then quickly took another lager chug. The tears quickly started to flow again.

Say something, I'm giving up on you

Say something...

Emma hears the soft click of heels knowing who those heels belong to...

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! Next chapter will probably be up tommorow. I am still not sure if I should go for a 3+ chapter Swan Queen fanfic yet. I do have more ideas for this one but I don't know if I should keep it short and sweet or not.. Well review and tell me what you think I should do!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: WOW, just wow. I never expected 300 views in a little over a day! Thank you guys for the veiws , the follows, the favorite, and the review!

Also funny thing happened! So on Pandora the next song to pop up after I published the first chapter of this was Say Something! LOL... Okay so onto Swan Queen! I hope you do enjoy. :D

* * *

Emma finished off her second beer. She turned to Regina with a small smile, forgetting to whip way her tears.

"Good eavning Madom Mayor." Emma says with a little slur to the 'r' in mayor.

She nodes her head and then turned back around. Calling for another beer. Regina frownes and looks at Emma confusingly. Why is she crying? Regina thought. She took a few steps tword Emma, she then heard Emma hum the start of Say Something. More tears flowing down the woman's cheeks, seeming to not care about how she looked to the people around her.

Regina's heart began to brake a little. She started to remember all of the flirting that Emma had done twords her. She now knew that this was her last chance. She let Emma chug her third beer, this time downing the whole bottal in one chug. Regina then grabbed Emma by the arm pulling her up softly but with a little speed. Emma growled in frustration, she just wanted her to leave her alone so she could try to drown the thoughts of Regina away cmpleatly. Emma then whipped her head to glare at Regina.

"What!?" Emma spat with slight venom.

"I'm sorry my dear I must stop you from continuing." Regina said softly wile looking back and forth between those beautiful eyes and those devin lips that glisen with remnence of the beer she was drinking.

She then quickly kissed Emma. Ignoring the gasps around them, the men and woman in the bar had stopped to watch what was happening when Regina grabbed Emma. Once their lungs begged for oxygen the two parted their lips. Panting wile looking into each others eyes, both where filled with lust and love.

"I am so sorry I took so long." Regina finally said.

A puff of purple cloud wrapped around them and then they where gone. Everyone in the bar then looked around, not sure what they should do.

* * *

Emma and Regina appeared in Regina's room in a matter of seconds. Emma grinned and kissed Regina who quickly parted her lips. Their tongues danced around in perfect sync.

Once their lips parted to fill their lungs with much needed oxygen they smiled at each other happily as they panted.

"Did you come to The Rabbit Hole just to see me or did you drop in for a reason?" Emma asked. In reply to the question Regina kissed her softly and then disappearing with her magic. Ten seconds later appearing with a brown paper bag.

"I called in and ordered some food." Regina grinned. "I'm glad I decided to take a chance on their food today. Would you like to eat with me?"

Emma put her hands on Regina's hips and then slowly backs her up wile never losing eye contact. Her brown eyes darkening again. All that was heard was the click of Regina's heels and what little sound that came from outside. After about a moment the sound of a shaking vanity was heard as Emma pushed regina against it causing the woman to gasp in surprise. Emma kissed Regina's neck, a shiver in reply. Emma licked Regina's ear, another shiver and then a small moan.

"After I get to eat what I've wanted since we first met." Emma whispers in to Regina's ear. Regina bites her lip, her eyes became even darker. Emma chuckles, leaning in for a kiss wile grabbing the bag still in Regina's hand. She then placed the bag behind Regina onto the vanity and then finally connected their lips. The kiss quickly became heated and hands where trying to not rip clothing as they helped each other undress. Regina took off Emma's leather jacket, nad her top. Wile emma took off Regina's blazer and silk top. Then Regina pushed Emma onto the bed, both smiling happily. Regina slowly crawling onto Emma and strattles her hips.

"I love you Emma Swan."

"I love you too my queen."

* * *

After about an hour of their heated love making Regina declared that they would take a brake and eat so they didn't waist the food had baught. As they ate they where like any other cute couple, it was almost like they had been together for years. Talking about their pasts, about dreams, they joked and flirted. They split everything Regina had ordered caesar salad, grilled cheese, and potato skins.

Once they had finished eating they tried to rest and get some sleep but they couldn't keep their hands off of each other and only ended up laying in each others arms for a minuet or so and then the love making continued. This time with no snack brakes.

About two and a half hours later they both sighed happily, Regina's head rested on Emma's right shoulder while Emma's right arm was draped over Regina's arm tracing imaginary patterns.

"I knew we where going to be clomsy our first time, but I didn't think we would work so well together." Regina said softly, her voice partly gone from screaming out Emmas name so many times.

"I guess watching all those lesbian movies and TV shows on Netflix really paid off." Emma said almost as softly. Emma chuckled when she felt Regina slap her stomach in reply. "Hey, I watched them just for you. And it makes it even more with it that I got you to scream my name like that!"

Regina smiled and then kissed Emma's cheek. Emma grinned. "I love you Emma." Regina said softly, her eyes half closed ready to fall asleep in Emma's arms for the first time.

Emma yawned causing Regina to yawn too, she felt the brunette snuggle into her neck. "I love you too Regina." Both sighing happily and then drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Morning 'exercises' where started by Emma who surprisingly woke up first. Regina sure enjoyed her morning wake up call. They then sat up in bed and Regina crowled into Emma's lap. Emma wrapped her arms and around Regina. They talked happily for half an hour. Then Regina finally decided to take a chance and ask the question she's been trying to avoid today and last night.

"So how is Henery?"

"He's doing well, he's had a little trouble adjusting of curse. But that's to be expected. He misses you." Emma nuzzles into Regina's neck. Regina almost missed Emma's next words. "I can sertenly see why, you are a wonderful mother. And I know he's sorry about how he has been treating you. He's just like me, he doesn't know how to go about saying sorry." Emma kissed Regina's shoulder.

Regina smiled and snuggled her body even closer to Emma's body. "All is forgiven my dear."

Emma's heart fluttlerd and grinned happily like the love sick person she was.

For the rest of their two hours before they had to get up to get ready for the day they talked about Henery. Regina tolled stories about his childhood. And Emma caught Regina up on what Henery had been doing these past two weeks.

As they got ready kisses where stolen here and their. Bodies where pinned to the wall but only for a few moments at a time, always reluctantly stopping. Caressed cheeks. Arms wrapped around hips, waists, and necks. A dance that they fell into with ease.

They somehow emurged out of the Mayor's mansion on time and they walked to the dinner wile holding hands. Not caring about all the stairs they where getting from people that would pass them by.

They would later find out that Ruby was at The Rabbit Hole secretly with Bell. She had recorded the whole interaction between the two. And of course leaked the video minuets later.

* * *

A/N: so I do plan on the last chapter being a wedding chapter! I have a lot to do for the wedding so its problay going to take me AT LEAST a week. I might add more chapters before the wedding chapter. Someone inspire me!

So since this is going to take a long wile I'll give you little teasers about the wedding:

1) no white

2) speeches

3) A grumbling Mr. gold, and a grumbling Neal. Because of losing the woman they love and wondering why they are there in the first place

4) first dance will be a remix that the couple requested Ruby to do with the help of Henery

5) laughter

6) more speeches

7) the flower girl is very, very important!

8) an original song created by someone to someone

9) stuff about queens and knights

10) happy ending


End file.
